


Lace and Grace

by Gigi



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was lace and grace.<br/>The sweetness of angel's face.<br/>Stolen my royal heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Grace

It was lace and grace.  
The sweetness of angel's face.  
Stolen my royal heart.

Such a fool to give in.  
I would of gave you all control.  
A flick of my hand you would of  
had every gem.

For you were mine.  
Worth more then gold and copper.  
You called upon my name.  
Called upon my goblins.

What did we do, but do your biding?  
How you weep your distress.  
Still I gave you a choice.

Hours did I spin for you,  
old favors traded in.  
It was just a child,  
you wished it gone.

Every turn, a game.  
How well you played.  
Would you trade it all?

Never did I love so greatly.  
A slave for to your lace and grace.  
My hunted heart, your lovely face.

If you could only love me.  
If I could only win.  
Don't you see?

Just fall for me.  
Love me.

It's as clear as Crystal to me.  
Broken hearts.  
Your words.  
My disgrace.

Cruse your lace and your grace.

-Fin.


End file.
